Parte de mi Vida
by Kelevra2.0
Summary: Ranma Saotome ha regresado de sus entrenamientos e inicia su vida escolar, pero sus aventuras con el sexo opuesto apenas comienzan...
1. Capítulo1: Arco1: Entre listones te Veas

¡Hola a todos!

Estoy de vuelta con esta nueva historia, es algo nuevo para mi trabajar en un fic como este, espero que sea de su agrado, aunque debo comentarles que a muchos capaz y no les guste este fic, a muchos si, solo espero no decepcionar a nadie; este fic tendra 6 arcos argumentales de los cuales poco a poco se iran desarrollando y espero que no solo sea de su agrado, sino que se convierta en algo que les encante leer.

Adicionalmente agradezco a MarcelaRomero752, ya que ella me facilitó la imagen de este fic.

¡Sean bienvenidos y disfruten!

* * *

 ** _Volumen 1_**

 **Capítulo 1: Arco 1: Entre listones te veas.**

-¡Vuelve acá!

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Sigues siendo un novato muchacho! ¡No puedes conmigo!

Un nuevo día había llegado a Nerima en Tokio, Japón, y Genma, el patriarca de la familia Saotome había por fin amanecido en la casa que desde hace 10 años había abandonado junto con su primogénito, el joven Ranma Saotome.

Su relación aparte de ser padre e hijo era un tanto difícil, las constantes torturas de parte de Genma hacia el joven de trenza larga y cabellera negra eran comunes desde el día de su partida, siendo más fuerte durante sus entrenamientos a hasta el punto de dejar sin comer al joven; sin embargo conforme los años pasaban el joven Ranma lograba vencer a su padre ante la mirada atónita de la gente que en sus viajes se encontraban pues quien iba a pensar que un hijo golpeara de tal manera a su cansado padre.

Eso era lo que entre lágrimas se preguntaba el viejo y descarado de Genma.

Hoy, la mañana siguiente de su regreso las cosas no habían cambiado mucho…

-¡Devuélveme mi almuerzo viejo hipócrita!

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme así?! ¡Eres un mal hijo!

-¡Detente y pelea como los hombres!

Para la gente de Nerima no era tan habitual que un par de locos pasaran corriendo tan temprano por todas las calles del distrito debido a que mucha gente experta en artes marciales realizaba el entrenamiento por esas calles o en los diferentes Dojos que existían, sin embargo no era lo mismo ver a un tipo casi anciano comiéndose el alimento de su hijo en plena carrera.

-¿Y esos quiénes son? – Preguntó una linda joven de cabellos castaños

-No me interesa, sigamos caminando, no quiero llegar tarde a clases – Le contestó de manera desinteresada una joven de cabellos largos azulados

-Eres una aguafiestas hermana.

-Eso a ti que más te da.

Laa jóvenes se fueron quedando detrás del padre Saotome y su vástago quienes seguían corriendo sin importarles la ola de destrucción que dejaban tras de sí hasta que Ranma tropezó debido a una reja que separaba la calle del rio que cruzaba Nerima cayendo al agua en el acto.

-Ranma, Ranma, ¿Cuándo vas a aprender a tener cuidado cuando corres? – Dijo Genma negando con la cabeza y los brazos cruzados

-Maldito viejo, ¡Ya verás cuando te atrape! – Dijo mientras salía del agua.

-Ya mejor deja de pelear niño berrinchudo y vete a la escuela que se te hará tarde

-¡Se me hizo tarde por tu culpa! ¡Además si no quiero ir a la escuela es asunto mío!

-Ranma… - Genma de un momento a otro se puso serio, generando en el joven un poco de incertidumbre ya que cuando su padre se ponía en esa actitud sabía que en parte podría tener razón y no le gustaba discutir con el teniendo dudas – Si tanto quieres hacer tu voluntad y no ir a estudiar, vamos a casa y díselo tú mismo.

Ranma se quedó petrificado con una enorme gota de sudor que caía en sus sienes y una expresión de terror que pocas veces se le veía.

-Diablos, tienes razón viejo – Admitió Ranma.

-Toma y ve a la escuela – Dijo seriamente Genma mientras le entregaba su maletín de estudios y cancinamente el joven lo tomaba y daba la espalda a su padre para encaminarse hacia el colegio Furinkan, donde recibiría la educación preparatoria, pero la voz de su padre lo detuvo y sin voltear lo escuchó atentamente – Y recuerda Ranma, una educación como el Arte Marcial te vuelve un gran maestro y mejor persona – Ranma ahora tenía una enorme cara de incredulidad, las palabras de su viejo bien podrían ser filosóficas

En eso Genma se fue, a veces podría tener razón en lo que decía, pensaba Ranma mientras se subía a aquella reja y continuaba su rumbo.

Pocos segundos después…

 _"Ranma, espero que esas palabras las entiendas y agradezco el almuerzo que me dejaste. Tu padre"_

-¡Me las vas a pagar maldito viejo!

Gritó el joven con todas sus fuerzas a la entrada del colegio mientras lanzaba un papel contra el piso, ya que en donde se suponía que vendría su almuerzo solo estaba una nota de su padre y comprendió que la grandiosa frase que le dijo solo fue para distraer su mente.

-Ahora tengo que ver si hay comedor en esta escuela sino voy a morir de hambre

-Cuidado donde pisas

-¿Eh?

-¿Acaso no ves por dónde caminas? – Escuchó una voz que venía del piso

-¿Tú quién eres? –Preguntó Ranma mientras extendía su mano y extrañado ya que sin querer al caminar le piso una mano a un joven que estaba con el ojo morado y tirado en el piso

-Más respeto a tus superiores – Contestó de manera ingrata el joven que vestía el uniforme de kendo azul en la parte superior y negro en la inferior mientras negaba la ayuda de Saotome – Yo soy el Relámpago Azul de Furinkan, Tatewaki Kuno y tengo 17… ¡aaahh!

Las palabras se detuvieron debido a que la espada de kendo que tenía el joven y estaba utilizando para incorporarse se partió a la mitad cayendo de narices contra el suelo provocando las carcajadas de parte de Ranma

-Ahora entiendo porque eres el relámpago azul, porque te estrellas contra el suelo jajaja

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! – Dijo molesto el joven Kuno levantándose de golpe y plantándose frente a Saotome

-Yo soy Ra… ¿Pétalos negros?

Ahora el que se detuvo fue Ranma debido a que mientras estaban en discusión una lluvia de pétalos de rosas negras comenzaron a caer alrededor de ellos.

-¿Ahora qué? –Preguntó cansino Kuno

-¡Y yo que sé!

-¡No te estoy preguntando a ti bandido!

-Ba… ¿Bandido? – Ranma pregunto sorprendido por la manera en que Kuno lo llamó – Yo no soy ningún ban…

-¡Jojojojojo!

Se escuchó una risa ensordecedora en todo Furinkan mientras que Kuno se ponía en posición de defensa con la mitad de su espada y Ranma al verlo hizo lo mismo mientras buscaban de dónde provenía el ataque.

-¿Qué crees que haces?

-En realidad no lo sé pero al igual que tu siento que se acerca un peligro

-Tú no conoces el peligro que se avecina, más aún si no sabes cómo defenderte

-"Señor Kuno", yo soy experto en el Arte Marcial estilo combate libre

-Ja, eso lo dudo

-¡Pruébame! – Dijo de manera egocéntrica el joven Saotome mientras daba un salto de costado

-¡Ahora veras!

Kuno inicio su ataque mientras Ranma esperaba que su rival se acercara a él pero una nube de gas cayó sobre ellos provocando una intensa tos en ambos y haciendo que Kuno cayera desmayado

-Demo… coff, coff, nios, es un somnífero… - Dijo Ranma de manera difícil pero en cuanto estuvo a punto de saltar lejos del gas, vislumbró a través del humo una figura femenina que parecía estar ahogándose debido al gas, así que tomó una enorme bocanada de aire como pudo se acercó a ella.

Sin embargo jamás se dio cuenta de que estaba dirigiéndose a una trampa, ya que la bomba que libero el gas, tenía un artilugio que con el más mínimo movimiento activaría un ataque de listones usados en la gimnasia rítmica; que desgraciadamente para Ranma al correr para salvar a la damisela en peligro golpeo con el pie, provocando una caída que la misma joven a la que Saotome iba a salvar, no pudo esquivar.

 _En otro lugar de la escuela…_

-Tendo Nabiki

-¿Si? – Contestó la joven

-¿Podría decirme donde está el joven Kuno? Las clases han iniciado y aun no se presenta en el salón

-¿Y porque he de saberlo yo? – Preguntó la joven con desdén

-Porque es muy conocida tu fama de que todo lo sabes – Contestó una de sus amigas

-Jajajajajajajaja – Una carcajada unísona se dejó escuchar en el aula

-¡Silencio jóvenes! – El profesor de manera malhumorada los silenció a todos y las risas cesaron en un solo instante – ¿Sabe o no donde esta Kuno, señorita Tendo?

-Mmm… Pues claro que sé, seguro está intentando conquistar de nuevo a mi hermana – Dijo de manera despectiva – Pero como ya sabemos todos, al hacerlo es muy probable de que se encuentre noqueado en el patio principal

Todos guardaron silencio y nadie se atrevió a decir cosa contraria, pues sabían que eso era cierto, sin embargo en ese momento un fuerte estruendo se dejó escuchar en toda la escuela.

-Vaya, creo que esta vez sí hizo enojar a mi hermana – Dijo Nabiki mientras todos salían corriendo a ver qué era lo que había pasado – _Bueno, esto no debo de perdérmelo_ – Añadió en sus pensamientos mientras sonreía al imaginar a Kuno caído

-¡Oigan! ¡¿Quién les autorizó salir del salón?! – Un ignorado profesor le gritaba a su alumnado - ¡Bah! No tiene caso… - Se quejó lanzando al suelo su libro de estudio

Lo mismo se repitió en cada una de las aulas de la escuela Furinkan, desde los de tercer grado hasta los novatos de primero, Nabiki pertenecía al segundo grado mientras que su hermana, quien tambien corría por los pasillos para ver que sucedía, pertenecía al primer grado.

-¡Akane! – Gritó la castaña

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede Nabiki? – Pregunto la peli azul deteniendo su andar

-Nada… emmm, ¿No fuiste tú la que provoco esa explosión?

-¿Qué? ¿Porque habría de haberla provocado yo?

-Sabes bien porque

-No sé de qué hablas… - Contesto la menor de las Tendo sonrojada – Mejor vamos a ver qué fue lo que en verdad sucedió.

Nabiki solo movió la cabeza de manera negativa mientras pensaba como es que su hermana no aceptaba lo que hacía, pero al igual que Akane, siguió su camino hacia la entrada principal de la escuela para ver qué fue lo que había pasado.

-Pero que…

-¿Qué diablos es esto? – Preguntó Hiroshi, uno de los compañeros de clase de Akane mientras la joven y su hermana llegaban al lugar de los hechos.

De inmediato se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de un gas somnífero ya que los primeros jóvenes que llegaron se encontraban durmiendo en el patio y la entrada de la escuela, pero lo que les hizo derramar una enorme gota de sudor y tener una expresión de indiferencia fue los listones de gimnasia que se encontraban colgados y amarrados de todos los lados donde se pudieran encontrar.

-Creo que ya sé quién es la culpable de esto… - Dijo Akane

-Seguro… - contestó Nabiki – Los listones la delatan

-Tambien los pétalos de rosa…

Mientras todos alrededor veían el espectáculo, dentro de la nube de gas que poco a poco se estaba disipando, se encontraba una máscara antigás tirada en el piso, mientras que la espalda de Ranma estaba contra el suelo, ya que la utilizó para caer y evitar que la chica que estaba en sus brazos saliera dañada; ambos estaban completamente enredados en los listones de la trampa.

Los cabellos negros de la chica caían a un costado de ambos, sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia, cada uno podía aspirar el aliento del otro pareciendo que se daban un respiro de vida; él podía notar sus labios rosados al igual que las mejillas de la chica que tenía frente a sí y un suave aroma a cerezas, provocando que tambien se sonrojara y el calor le subiera de manera exagerada al rostro; ella por su parte estaba viviendo una serie de sentimientos encontrados, miedo, incertidumbre e impresión por el chico que la tenía en sus brazos, hundiéndose en esos profundos ojos azules sintió su corazón latir de manera acelerada mientras ambos perdían el conocimiento debido al gas.

 _Un tiempo después…_

Poco a poco Ranma iba abriendo los ojos y al despertar se vio en la enfermería, desgraciadamente para él, no podía recordar casi nada de lo que había sucedido, se sentía mareado y desorientado pero lo suficientemente cuerdo para ir a su aula y comenzar con su vida escolar, bien sabía que no podía darse el lujo de no entrar a clases, porque al llegar a casa si no tenía una buena historia escolar el filo de una katana estaría arriesgando su piel.

Tocó la puerta del aula y la profesora le permitió la entrada, mientras que Ranma se quedó estático sin poder creer lo que miraban sus ojos, la profesora le quitó el papel que tenía en la mano y se dio cuenta de que era un nuevo estudiante de su clase

-¡Vaya joven Saotome, lo esperaba desde temprano – Le dijo para después dirigirse a los demás chicos del aula – Jóvenes, les presento a Ranma Saotome, él es nuevo en la escuela y les pido lo traten bien – Dijo la profesora Hinako que estaba en su forma infantil, al momento Ranma a pesar de verlo no creía fuera la profesora pero cuando notó que todos le obedecían optó por aceptarla como su maestra escolar – Pero como el joven Saotome llegó tarde se quedará a hacer la limpieza del aula al terminar las clases. Por favor tome asiento señor Saotome.

Al dirigirse a un asiento en la parte trasera del salón que se encontraba vacío, su mirada se cruzó con la de una joven de cabellos azulados, ella lo miró con desdén y el a su vez la ignoró.

-Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé, pero no hay nada que pueda contra el gran Ranma Saotome

Continuará…


	2. Capítulo2: Arco2: Una visita inesperada

¡Hola a todos!

¿Qué les puedo decir? Solo que espero no se confundan con lo que a partir de hoy vana vivir en este fic, no quiero decir mucho porque no quiero echar a perder nada solo me limitare a responder reviews.

 **Nancyriny:** Muchas gracias por tus bienvenidas de nuevo jejeje, pues si yo tambien creo, siento y pienso que estaré mucho más tiempo por estos lares, que bueno que te gusto la historia anterior y espero que con las siguientes publicaciones no te decepciones de este fic.

 **SARITANIMELOVE:** Jajajajaja si, la verdad tiene mala estrella a veces

 **Haruri Saotome:** Jejejeje se sintió feo decepcionarte, pero todo tiene un porque, pronto lo veras

 **MarcelaRomero752** : Gracias de nuevo, pues si, trato de mantener la esencia de cada personaje para que no se pierda lo que nos gustó del manga y del anime.

Gracias tambien a **Nancyriny, SARITANIMELOVE,** **Haruri Saotome,** **MarcelaRomero752** y **karen taicho higurachi** por seguir esta historia.

¡Saludos!

 **Capítulo 2: Arco 2: Una visita inesperada**

 _-Adiós, adiós – Decía el pequeño niño mientras agitaba los brazos mientras que otro pequeño infante corría tras de él y su padre_

 _-¡No me dejen! ¡Prometió que me llevaría con ustedes! – Gritaba y sollozaba mientras caía al suelo con sin que la humedad en sus ojos desapareciera…_

-¡Cuidado! Gritó Ranma

-¡Deja dormir muchacho! – Gritó su padre mientras lo golpeaba con una roca en la cabeza

-¡¿Qué te pasa..?!

Ranma parpadeó de manera repetitiva mientras que caía en razón del lugar donde estaba con su padre, quien ignoró el reclamo del joven y se dispuso a dormir de nuevo

La noche ya estaba avanzada y aunque no tenía manera de saber exactamente la hora, Ranma podía deducir que no pasaban de las 2 de la madrugada; aún faltaban unas horas de sueño, sin embargo las ganas de dormir se habían esfumado ya que el pensar en ese chico de su sueño no lo dejaba en paz.

Aun así volvió a recostarse, pero algo muy dentro de él lo mantenía intranquilo. Intentó dormir de nuevo pero la frase "No me dejen" lo seguía torturando, comenzó a sentirse culpable y un mal presentimiento lo comenzó a asolar, sin embargo no sabía ni porque se sentía así, quería volver a casa, pero ni siquiera podía entendía bien porque.

Salió de su bolsa de dormir y divisó la fogata de la cual solo emanaba una columna de humo, el joven no le dio importancia y se dirigió al rio que estaba cerca de su campamento; y aunque fue un día de entrenamiento excesivo Ranma no hizo más que volver a entrenar, tanto que al salir el sol estaba totalmente exhausto.

-Ranma, no me digas que estuviste entrenando toda la noche.

-No viejo, no toda la noche, solo desde hace unas horas

-Bueno, lo importante es que no perdiste el tiempo y te mantuviste ejercitando, eso es digno del heredero al título de la Categoría Estilo Libre Saotome

-Si viejo, lo que digas, pero…

-¿Y el desayuno? – Interrumpió Genma

-Las provisiones están en mi mochila – Contesto el chico de la trenza – Papá quiero preguntarte algo

Genma tomó la mochila de su hijo y se dispuso a preparar el desayuno.

-Hay que desayunar para tener energías por el regreso a casa.

-No estamos tan lejos viejo, podríamos llegar a desayunar con mamá y Ranko

-Tienes razón pero prefiero cargar toda esta comida en mi estómago que en mi espalda jajaja

-No tienes remedio – Ranma dijo eso negando con los ojos cerrados – ¿Piensas hacerme caso?, necesito que me digas algo

-¿Qué sucede Ranma? – Contestó el anciano Saotome mientras intentaba encender de nuevo la fogata para calentar agua

-¿Qué pasó con el puesto de Otonomiyakis que nos regalaron? – Pregunto el oji azul mientras se sentaba al lado de su progenitor.

Genma se quedó estático y de un solo golpe se levantó haciendo que el agua que estaba ya calentándose se derramara sobre su hijo

-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa viejo?!

-Es hora de irnos Ranma – Contestó Genma de manera muy seria

En pocos segundos ya había guardado todas las cosas que habían llevado al entrenamiento, y lo increíble de todo esto, es que no solamente sus propias cosas, sino también las cosas de Ranma, mientras que este último estaba completamente sorprendido por lo que estaba haciendo su padre.

 _Una hora después…_

-¿Ya limpiaste tu cuarto Ranko?

-Ya mamá – Contestó la peli roja mientras estaba sentada en el comedor mirando la televisión - ¿hoy regresan?

-Así es hija, por eso quiero que todo este impecable.

-¿Y porque se fueron a entrenar de nuevo? ¿No les fue suficiente con los 10 años que nos dejaron solas?

-Lo hacen porque tu hermano tiene que ser un hombre entre los hombres y tú tienes que ser una dama entre las damas, por eso desde niña te he enseñado todo lo que se de ser buena esposa.

-Pero mamá, tu sabes que no me interesa nada de eso, al menos no por ahora

-Si hija pero…

Una explosión las interrumpió y debido a ese sobresalto, ambas corrieron directamente al lugar de donde provenía el estruendo, siendo el sitio el patio de la casa que daba directamente a la calle, poco a poco el polvo se iba disipando y al hacerlo Nodoka abrió los ojos de manera increíble y al mismo tiempo se colocó las manos en el pecho, como si quisiera evitar que su corazón escapase de ella.

-¡¿Quién eres?! – Preguntó Ranko molesta por el hecho de que la persona que acaba de llegar destrozara una de las bardas de la casa - ¡¿Cómo te atreves a dañar nuestro hogar?!

Así como Ranma, Ranko tenía un carácter muy voluble, cosa que la llevó a reclamar de tal manera que de saber artes marciales como su hermano y padre hubiera atacado, pero Nodoka la detuvo del brazo ante la sorpresa de la joven pelirroja

-Ma…má…

-¡¿Dónde está Ranma Saotome?! – Pregunto la persona que acaba de llegar, pero Nodoka ignoró la pregunta mientras miraba detrás de esa persona y derramaba una lágrima

-¿Estás bien mamá? – Preguntó Ranko

 _No muy lejos de ahí en la entrada a Nerima…_

-¡No te hagas el loco viejo y no huyas!

Ranma perseguía a su padre por entre los árboles que se encontraban en los límites del bosque siendo más que obvio que Genma estaba ocultando algo, pero como esta en su naturaleza, no quería decir absolutamente nada.

Pocos metros después ya estaban dentro de Nerima cuando una fuerte explosión los detuvo en su carrera

-¿De dónde vino ese sonido?

-¿Y yo como voy a saberlo Ranma? Es más que lógico que no lo sé.

-Ya te tengo viejo – Dijo Ranma tomando de las ropas a su padre quien comenzó a sudar frío por la mirada determinada de su hijo, pues sabe que la última vez que lo vio así le dio una paliza y todo por comerse su postre hace dos días – Ahora si dime, ¿Qué diablos ocultas?

-Y… yo no sé de qué hablas Ranma… ¿Eh? ¡Mira eso!

-¡No pienso caer en tus trampas viejo sinvergüenza! ¡Ahora habla!

-¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta muchacho terco?! ¡Mira a tus espaldas!

-¡Ya te dije que no me veras la cara!

-¡Hay polvo saliendo en dirección de la casa!

-¿Eh?

En ese momento Ranma soltó a su padre y confirmó lo que su padre le decía y sin mediar más palabras con el salió corriendo

 _-Mamá… Ranko… - Pensaba – Algo me decía que debimos regresar en la madrugada, mi mal presentimiento fue correcto._

En pocos minutos ya estaba parado exactamente donde se había producido la explosión, pero no había nada de gente ni restos de algún aparato explosivo, sacando en deducción que fue un certero golpe el que había tirado la pared.

-¡Mamá! ¡Ranko!

Gritó desde ese sitio pero no obtuvo una respuesta inmediata como él la deseaba por lo que entró corriendo a casa para ver si ahí se encontraban las damas de su hogar, pero al entrar chocó contra una menudita persona

-Ra… ¡Ranko! ¡¿Estas bien?! ¡¿Dónde está mamá?!

-Auch… - Se quejó la joven mientras se sobaba el trasero por la fuerte caída que su hermano le provocó – Si serás animal, fíjate por donde corres ¿Cuántas veces te ha dicho mamá que no corras en la casa? ¿No puedes tener más cuidado? ¡Me dolió…! ¿Eh? ¿Escuché bien? ¿Me preguntaste como estoy?

La joven se levantó de la duela de la casa extrañada por el comportamiento de su hermano que la veía intacta y sin ningún dolor aparente más que el de la caída mientras que Ranko se colocó de puntillas y le tocaba la frente para ver si su hermano tenía fiebre

-No… pues no tienes fiebre

-Yo estoy bien, no seas tonta y por lo que veo tu tambien lo estas ¿Y mamá?

-Si hermanito, estoy bien y mamá está en el comedor. De hecho cuando escuchó que gritaste me mandó a buscarte

-¿Entonces no pasó nada?

-¿Nada de qué? – Preguntó la joven

-Por la pared, está destrozada ¿Qué paso?

-Ah, eso. Nada grave Ranma, si vienes conmigo sabrás todo lo que paso.

-De acuerdo…

Ranma en verdad estaba más tranquilo, su madre y hermana estaban bien, pero aún sentía un mal presentimiento, como si algo malo estuviera a punto de sucederle.

-¿Y papá?

-No lo sé, el viejo veía detrás de mí pero creo que corrí demasiado rápido que lo deje atrás.

-¿Será que estabas muy preocupado por tu linda hermanita? – Preguntó la pelirroja mientras avanzaban por uno de los pasillos de la casa

-Estaba preocupado porque te secuestraran

-Hay hermanito, eres muy lindo cuando te lo propones

-No me malentiendas Ranko, estaba preocupado por tus captores, seguro estoy que no te habrían soportado e incluso ellos nos habrían pagado para que te aceptáramos de nuevo en la familia – Dijo Ranma colocando sus manos en la nuca y sonriendo

La joven Saotome comenzó a arder en furia y detuvo su andar dejando que su hermano se le adelantara, pero solo para poder tomar un jarrón que estaba adornado con unas hermosas flores y lanzarlo contra la humanidad de Ranma

-¡Eres un idiota Ranma! ¡Te odio! – Dijo al lanzar dicho florero pero Ranma con su habilidad pudo evitar el golpe

-¡Ranko! Ese no es lenguaje para una dama – Nodoka le llamó la atención a la joven desde el comedor

-¿Dama? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que Ranko no es más que una fea cucaracha? – Añadió Ranma en tono burlón entrando de espaldas al comedor en defensa por si su aguerrida hermana decidía lanzarle algo más

-Hijo… - El filo de una katana que cortaba el aire hizo tensar al joven Saotome que palideció en un solo instante – Eso tampoco es nada varonil, tu hermana es una hermosa muchachita

-Tu madre tiene razón Ranma, tu hermana es muy linda

-Esa voz…

Ranma de inmediato apretó los puños y se sorprendió de que esa persona se encontrara en ese lugar ya que jamás espero volver a verlo.

-Vaya… Eres un maldito infeliz al aparecerte aquí en mi casa – Dijo el joven Saotome al voltear y ver a uno de sus más grandes enemigos

-Tenía que venir. Tengo que derrotarte de una vez por todas, afeminado

-Mira quien lo dice, el que tiene nombre de prenda íntima, ¿No Panty-Taro?

-¡No me llames así!

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa que te llames Pantimedias Taro!

-Jajajajajajaja ¿En serio te llamas Pantimedias?

-¡Ranko! – Nodoka volvió a llamarle la atención a su hija aunque por dentro tambien se reía por el nombre del visitante – Se respetuosa

-Pero mamá… Acéptalo tu tambien te estas riendo

Nodoka no hizo más que ponerse roja por lo que su hija le dijo mientras que el joven de camiseta verde apretaba los puños y se enfurecía aún más.

-Y dime ¿A que debemos tu visita Panty-Taro? – Dijo Ranma en tono de burla

-¡Qué no me llames así!

El joven furioso levanto a Ranma de sus ropas y lo lanzó hacía el patio de la casa, pero la habilidad de Ranma le facilitó caer de pie y en posición de defensa

-¡Vas a morir afeminado!

-¡Solo inténtalo Pantimedias! Precisamente quería ver cuánto he mejorado y nadie mejor que tú para hacer la prueba, aunque tal vez me serviría cierto cerdo, pero con su mala orientación dudo volver a verlo; así que ¡Pelea!

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a soltarse patadas y puñetazos, pero los dos eran igual de habilidosos pero ninguno de los dos retrocedía, mientras que Nodoka servía un poco de té a Ranko y a la otra persona que llegó con Taro y por quine derramo unas lágrimas de felicidad

-Vaya, mi hermano sí que ha mejorado pero ¿Dónde está papá? – Se preguntó Ranko mientras veía pelear a Ranma

-Genma querido, ¿No piensas bajar del techo? – Dijo Nodoka sonriente mientras veía pelear a su hijo pero no obtuvo respuesta

Esa situación encendió la mecha de la persona que tenía una capucha azul sobre su cabeza y lanzó una gigantesca espátula que destrozó parte del techo. Ranma y Taro se detuvieron para mirar el alboroto y el joven Saotome se sorprendió al ver a su padre sometido por aquel extraño.

-Papa… - Dijo en un susurro - ¿Qué diablos sucede?

Taro solo cruzó los brazos y dejó que su acompañante se hiciera cargo de la situación; Genma solo tenía enormes gotas de sudor y se sonreía con miedo al tener la espátula del extraño amenazando su cuello, Ranko solo miraba sorprendida y Nodoka tomaba su té de manera tranquila.

-¡Hasta que te encuentro! ¡Vas a pagar por lo que me hiciste Genma Saotome!

-¡¿Qué hiciste ahora viejo?!

El joven encapuchado dejó de mirar a Genma para después mirar a Ranma, solamente el joven Saotome podía vislumbrar el ojo azul de quien sometía a su padre ya que la capucha le tapaba medio rostro.

-¡Y después sigues tu Ranma Saotome!

-¡Yo no te hice nada!

-¡Prometiste casarte conmigo!

Continuará…


	3. Capítulo 3: Arco 3: Una hermosa sonrisa

¡Hola a todos!

Hoy hago entrega del tercer capítulo y un nuevo arco argumental hace su aparición, por ahora no diré nada del contenido hasta que todos los arcos hagan su debut, pero seguiré contestando reviews.

 **MarcelaRomero752:** Gracias por tus palabras, y si la que llegó se delató en el arco 2 jeje

 **Nancyriny:** Estas y no en lo correcto, son 6 historias diferentes que "pudieran suceder" dependiendo de lo que nuestro protagonista decida

 **Haruri Saotome:** Jajaja es correcto, Ukyô entra escena

 **SARITANIMELOVE:** Si Genma no mete en líos a Ranma no podría llamarse Genma jajaja

 **Aimi Tendo:** Gracias por la oportunidad, y en respuesta te comento que sigue el inicio del arco numero 3

Debo comentar que sé que para todos resulta confuso la manera en la que estoy publicando, incluso en su momento al comentar sobre este fic me dijeron que lo hiciera iniciando un arco hasta terminarlo e iniciar otro, pero como soy bien terco hare un capítulo por arco, así que para ver la continuación del arco 1 será hasta la actualización 7

Gracias tambien a **Emilse Camila Silva,** **GabyCo,** **Luna Akane,** **Nancyriny, SARITANIMELOVE,** **Haruri Saotome,** **MarcelaRomero752** y **karen taicho higurachi** por seguir esta historia.

¡Gracias a todos por leer!

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Arco 3: Una hermosa sonrisa**

-Hola papá, buenos días.

-Buenos días hija, ¿qué haces?

-Te estoy sirviendo el desayuno, no sé porque pero presiento que será un día importante,

-¿Tú crees? Yo lo siento común y corriente jaja – Dijo el hombre tocándose la nuca y soltando una risa forzada.

-Si papá – Contestó la mayor de las Tendo con su característica sonrisa

-Te ves feliz hija.

-Y tú te ves triste.

-Hay veces que me siento solo…

-Te entiendo papá – Contesto dulcemente Kasumi – Yo no sé por qué no aceptas la invitación que te hace la señora Hira, ella se ve que es muy dulce.

-Lo se hija, pero no me parece correcto, yo le soy fiel a tu madre.

-A ella no le gustaría verte triste, y segura estoy que te diría que te dieras la oportunidad de nuevo de ser feliz.

-Ummm - Resopló un tanto incomodo – Por cierto, ¿Dónde están Nabiki y Akane? – Cambiando de golpe la conversación.

-Ay papá ya se fueron a la escuela – Dijo Kasumi de manera divertida mientras su padre fruncía el ceño y soltaba un pesado suspiro – Anímate, recuerda que en la tarde tendremos visitas y tengo que ir a realizar las compras pero no quisiera dejarte tan deprimido

-Yo no estoy deprimido

-Está bien papá, de todas maneras hoy tengo mucho que hacer, lo más seguro es que compre los víveres cuando Akane y Nabiki salgan de la escuela, espero encontrarlas y que me acompañen.

-En eso tienes razón, no quisiera que te pasara algo.

-¿Qué me podría pasar papá?

-No quisiera ni pensarlo

-Ay papá, te quiero mucho pero no me pasará nada, te preocupas demasiado. Voy a lavar la ropa.

Soun ya estaba a punto de llevarse el primer bocado de comida a la boca pero solo miró a su hija mayor con un cesto de ropa y volvió a suspirar.

-Hija… Espero encuentres la felicidad y comiences a vivir para ti… - Dijo para sí y comenzó a tomar su desayuno y a leer su periódico

…

-Ya han pasado poco más de dos semanas desde que volvimos de China, mi padre, mi madre, mi hermana y yo intentamos recuperar el tiempo perdido, sin embargo las cosas se me están complicando bastante; no se convivir con mujeres y de momento se me olvida que estoy bajo el mismo techo con ellas por lo que salgo de mi habitación en paños menores y mi hermana termina golpeándome.

-Eso te pasa por pervertido

-¡No lo soy!

-Eso dices

-¡Que no lo soy!

-Por favor Ranma, entraste al vestidor de chicas el segundo día que llegaste a la escuela.

-Todo fue por culpa de ese maldito cerdo

-Deja en paz a P-chan, él no te ha hecho nada

-¡¿Tú crees eso?! ¡El muy desgraciado se robó mi almuerzo! Así que lo perseguí para cocinarlo y comérmelo

-Atrévete a hacerle algo y te va a ir mal

-¿Por qué lo dices Akane?

-¿Eh? Ammm, no, por nada – La joven contestó un tanto nerviosa

-No entiendo porque me amenazas si le hago algo al cerdo, tu no matarías ni a una mosca

-Jejeje tienes razón.

Los jóvenes Saotome y Tendo ya habían salido de clases, se habían convertido buenos amigos desde que Ranma supo que ella era hija del mejor amigo de su padre, pero a pesar de los lazos de amistad, solo la conocía a ella y a su hermana Nabiki ya que los tres se encuentran en el mismo instituto y a pesar de que los padres de Saotome han ido de visita muchas veces la casa de los Tendo, él siempre había declinado la invitación, ese tipo de reuniones nunca le han gustado.

-¡Ay no!

-¿Qué sucede?

-Soy una tonta, prometí ayudarle a Sayuri con la limpieza del salón

-Vaya que si eres tonta ¿Cómo pudiste olvidar…? – El maletín de la joven detuvo las palabras de Saotome

-Tu hermana tiene razón, eres un idiota

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cuándo dijo eso la boba de Ranko?!

-¡Es algo que no te importa Saotome! ¡Adiós!

Ranma solo vio como la peli azul salió corriendo con rumbo a la escuela quedándose con las ganas de pelearle el hecho de que lo golpeo y estuvo a punto de seguirla pues es algo que le divertía mucho, ya que en ella veía a una muy buena amiga, cosa que antes jamás había tenido.

- _¡Kyyaaaa!_

Se detuvo al primero metro que avanzó detrás de la joven Tendo ya que un grito femenino lo alertó y sin importar en que se encuentre Ranma debe de ser un hombre entre los hombres o su vida correría peligro en manos de una filosa katana, así que dio media vuelta y corrió para que la "damisela en peligro" no estuviera en peligro

Solo fueron dos cuadras las que tuvo que correr para ver a la dama que había gritado, ella estaba vestida con un mandil de color rosa, un vestido largo y un poco amplio pero que tenía los hombros descubiertos y se encontraba peinada con una cola de costado que reposaba sobre su hombro izquierdo, Ranma se acercó y vio a P-chan peleando con un pato extraño que jamás había visto.

-¡Maldito cerdo! – El pequeño cerdito negro al escuchar la voz de Ranma comenzó a temblar de miedo ya que se veía acorralado por Saotome quien tenía una mirada asesina como pocas veces se le veía al joven – Ahora si vas a pagar por comerte mi almuerzo

El ojiazul se estaba saboreando el momento mientras que el pato blanco volaba de miedo aunque fue totalmente ignorado, P-chan por su parte sentía que su hora había llegado e incluso parecía que derramaba unas lágrimas; estaba a punto de consumarse el "porcinocidio" pues Ranma tenía entre sus manos el cuello del cerdo pero la mano de la joven que gritó lo distrajo ya que se había posado sobre su hombro.

Sin embargo al voltear para mirarla de pronto todo se volvió negro.

Se sintió caer en un profundo sueño, en una profunda oscuridad, no podía escuchar nada, la desesperación lo estaba atacando pues no podía moverse pero a lo lejos logró percibir algo, ¿Qué era? Parecía un chillido, parecía un sonido bastante agudo, parecía una risotada que conforme se sentía caer se hacía más y más fuerte

De pronto abrió los ojos y se notó recostado en un futón dentro de la estancia de una casa, pero esa no era su hogar, era un lugar totalmente extraño para él.

Sin embargo una dulce voz comenzaba a escucharse a lo lejos, parecían balbuceos no obstante al ir cayendo en esa profunda oscuridad se sintió flotar de momento, la voz que podía escuchar a lo lejos se estaba haciendo cada vez más clara y concisa, pero a pesar de la paz que le transmitía sonaba en tono de reproche.

-No puedes seguir así, agradece que Ranma es fuerte y no sufrió contusiones graves…

- _Si… esa voz tiene razón… soy fuerte… -_ Contestaba en sus pensamientos

-Él es un artista marcial y puede soportar golpes…

 _-Lo soy… soy el mejor…_ \- Pensó mientras abría los ojos

-Pero debes de entender que tú eres una señorita Akane y no puedes ir golpeando a los varones

- _¿Qué?… Aka… Akane…_ ¡¿Akane fue la que me golpeo?! – Grito de pronto asustando a sus acompañantes - ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¿Dónde estoy?! – Preguntó sobresaltado al sentarse sobre el futón donde se encontraba y mirando a todos lados se miró en una estancia de una casa donde jamás se había visto antes

-¿Estas bien Ranma? Estas en la casa Tendo. Tranquilízate, recibiste un fuerte golpe

-¡Eso es otra cosa! ¡¿En serio tú me golpeaste Akane?!

-¡Tú estabas atacando a mi hermana!

-¡Akane ya te dije que no…!

-¡No sé quién diablos sea tu hermana! – Interrumpió el joven Saotome

-¡Ranma Saotome! Eso no es nada varonil

La voz de Nodoka resonó en la habitación y Ranma se tranquilizó pues sabía que discutir con su madre era Seppuku seguro, así que optó por dejarse caer en el futón de nuevo

-De cualquier manera para que Akane me haya golpeado significa que tiene fuerza de gorila

-¿Quieres otro golpe?

-¡Atrévete Tendo!

Pero Ranma volvió a relajarse al sentir en su hombro la misma mano de antes que pertenecía a la chica que aquella voz lo hiciera reaccionar.

-Disculpa a mi hermana, es que nos defiende mucho y ella pensó que me estabas atacando

-¿Tú eres la hermana de Akane? – Preguntó curioso – Solo te conocía por nombre…

-Eso lo sé no me conocías Ranma pero yo a ti sí, soy Kasumi Tendo – Dijo la joven regalándole una sonrisa que provoco el sonrojo en el joven

-Ho… hola… Y aclarando, no la ataqué, solo que la escuché gritar y corrí para auxiliarla.

-Ese es mi hijo, tan varonil – Comentó Nodoka – ¿Y qué te asusto querida?

-Lo que pasó es que venía de regreso de hacer las compras para preparar la cena pero un cerdito y un lindo pato salieron de la nada peleando, eso fue lo que me asustó.

-Vaya, ese cerdo asqueroso fue el culpable

-Deja en paz a P-chan – Rebatió Akane

-Akane pide una disculpa a Ranma, él me estaba auxiliando cuando lo golpeaste con tu mazo

-Pe… pero hermana…

-Akane…

-Lo lamento Ranma – Mencionó Akane más a fuerza que de ganas ya que nunca se atrevería a contradecir a su hermana mayor

El joven Saotome pudo notar que a pesar de su corta edad Kasumi era la ama de casa de los Tendo, ya que sabía que ellas habían perdido a su madre hace años y desde que la mayor de las Tendo cumplió la mayoría de edad se hizo cargo de las labores del hogar, aunque hasta este momento supo realmente quien era ella

-No hay problema, solo mantén encerrada a la fiera y averigua antes de atacar jajaja

-Idiota…

-Gracias por todo Kasumi, no era necesario que cuidaras tanto a mi hijo

-No hay problema tía, después de todo el me defendió primero

La tarde pasó un poco más amena entre las charlas de las mujeres, a diferencia de la Ranma quien no se consideraba apto para charlas femeninas, pero como estaba su madre en casa ajena no la iba a dejar volver sola a su hogar, más aun que la noche estaba cayendo.

-Muchas gracias por todo, hijas – Mencionó la matriarca Saotome ya en el umbral de la casa de los Tendo a la hora de despedirse

-No hay de que tía - Contestó Akane

-Coff, coff

Nodoka tosió y empujo a su hijo para que esté agradeciera tambien las atenciones, Ranma por su parte estaba igual de rojo que su camisa china, él no es de los que agradece tan formal pero por su madre él haría lo que fuera.

-Gracias por todo Kasumi – Dijo en reverencia

-Gracias a ti Ranma, por llegar tan rápido a rescatarme del cerdito y del pato

Ranma la volvió a mirar y notó que no había maldad alguna en esa chica y logró entender porque Akane la respetaba tanto, cosa que ni con su padre hacía.

Las formalidades de la despedida continúo y comenzaron a andar de regreso a la casa Saotome

-Es linda ¿no?

-¡Bah! Que linda ni que nada. ¿No viste que con su fuerza de gorila me dejo sin sentido?

-Yo hablaba de Kasumi, hijo

Nodoka pudo notar el nerviosismo de su hijo cuando la menciono y era más que obvio que Ranma no la quería nombrar, por eso sin pensar hablo de la menor de las Tendo.

-Espero no la extrañen tanto en casa de los Tendo, pues dependen en demasía de ellos

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Que va a estar fuera de casa de los Tendo varios días a la semana

-Vaya, lo que sabía de ella es que nunca se apartaba de ahí más que cuando iba a comprar víveres.

-Y tienes razón hijo, pero ahora va a cumplir un gran favor.

-Eso habla bien de ella. ¿Y qué favor?

-Ella le va a ayudar a dos jovencitas a cocinar y a ser unas verdaderas damas mientras me ausento con tu padre.

-Cierto, había olvidado que van a salir de Tokio por una semana

-Si hijo, así que de favor te pido que respetes a Kasumi cuando vaya a la casa

-Si madre… ¿Eh? ¡¿Qué cosa?!

-Ella va a ser la institutriz de Ranko y de Akane mientras estoy fuera así que quiero que seas todo un caballero con ella.

-Eso significa que dejes de ser un animal y andes con pulcritud en casa –Añadió Ranko ya que en esos momentos estaban entrando a su hogar.

-¿Ka?… ¿Kasumi aquí?

Continuará…


	4. Capítulo4: Arco4: Por el valor de un yen

¡Hola a todos!

Lamento la demora en publicar, es que he tenido tantas cosas que hacer que no había podido, pero aquí les entrego este capitulo 4 y la presentación de un nuevo arco argumental, ya después de este faltarían dos y algo me dice que el sexto sería el más esperado, de igual manera agradezco a todos lo que se han dado un tiempo para leer esta historia.

¡Saludos a todos!

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Arco 4: Por el valor de un yen**

-Vengan y aprovechen esta oferta, tan solo por 1000 yenes las únicas fotos de la caída del Rayo Azul.

-¿Que pretendes Nabiki Tendo?

-No sé de qué hablas querido – Contestó la joven – Solo estoy dando información que a todos interesa

-No permitiré que me humilles de esa manera

-Vamos Kuno, una mujer necesita ingresos para poder subsistir en esta vida. ¿Piensas negarme ese derecho?

Sin dudar Nabiki, la mediana de las tres hermanas Tendo estaba logrando un buen ingreso al vender las fotografías de lo que parecía haber sido una pelea que se presentó un día antes cerca de su casa.

De hecho, fue un golpe de suerte que se encontrara exactamente en ese lugar, en ese día y en la hora correcta. Su pasión era la fotografía y tenía buen ojo para poder captar grandes paisajes, cada que salía de vacaciones con su familia lograba capturar excelentes imágenes y gracias a su facilidad de convencimiento, lograba venderlas a buen precio en su escuela; la preparatoria Furinkan, pero su mayor ingreso lo obtenía de la venta de fotografías de su propia hermana menor, la hermosa y codiciada por todos Akane Tendo.

Sin embargo, su pequeña hermana no sabía nada del "pequeño negocio" que Nabiki amasaba cada vez que le tomaba un set de fotografías ya sea en algún entrenamiento o incluso haciendo ejercicio en la clase de gimnasia, siendo su mayor cliente el engreído Rayo Azul de Furinkan, Tatewaki Kuno.

Pero esta vez la suerte de Nabiki estaba a punto de jugarle una excelente oportunidad para poder incrementar sus ingresos ya que cerca de su casa yacía tendido inconsciente el "Gran Tatewaki", de tal manera que nunca se le había visto antes, de hecho, nunca se le había visto derrotado y como nunca deja de llevar consigo su confiable cámara fotográfica, pudo capturar con detalle el suceso, lo curioso del asunto, es que el misterioso rival que lo venció solamente lo golpeó una sola vez para dejarlo inconsciente.

-No tienes remedio Tendo. Total, dame a mi todas esa fotografías, no puedo permitir que alguien vea de esa forma tan ridícula al Rayo Azul de Furinkan, tengo que cuidar mi reputación.

-De acuerdo Kuno, son 2000 yenes por fotografía.

-¡¿Qué cosa?! Hace un momento las vendías todas en 1000

-Así es, pero como tienen mucha importancia para ti, no dudo que quieras pagar más con tal de que nadie vea estas imágenes ¿O sí?

-Te odio Nabiki

-Pero yo a ti te quiero Kuno, gracias a esto podré comprar ese vestido blanco que tanto deseo.

Nabiki salió del aula con un buen fajo de billetes, sin duda logró cerrar un muy buen negocio y esa misma tarde iría de compras por lo que decidió invitar a su hermana para no sentirse tan sola, ya que aunque tenía amigas, la compañía de su hermana siempre le era muy grata además que con eso sentía que le daba algo en compensación por las fotos que le ha tomado sin su consentimiento, y como era la hora del almuerzo sabía exactamente donde encontraría a Akane.

Al llegar al patio escolar la pudo visualizar charlando con aquel chico de trenza que había llegado hace escasas tres semanas, mismo que todas las mañanas ha visto llegar tarde desde la ventana de su salón, pero como no vio negocio en él lo ignoró olímpicamente al acercarse a su hermana.

-Oye Akane, al salir de la escuela ¿Quieres ir de compras?

-¡Nabiki! Me asustaste - Dijo la peli azul mientras hacía malabares con el almuerzo que llevaba en las manos debido al susto provocado por su hermana

-Lo lamento hermanita, pero dime, ¿Me acompañas?

-No Nabiki, porque sé que no tienes dinero y no pienso caer en tus trampas de nuevo; la última vez me dejaste sin un yen.

-Yo no sería capaz de hacerte algo así Akane.

-No, claro que no - Contestó la joven con un leve toque de sarcasmo - Por cierto, te presento a Ranma Saoto…

-Si mucho gusto - Interrumpió la castaña a su hermana sin siquiera mirar al joven - Mira, si tengo dinero para invitarte – Comentó la castaña mostrando el dinero

-Akane, gracias por tus anotaciones de ayer. Nos vemos luego.

-Si Ranma. Adiós. - Se despidió la pequeña Tendo - Y tu Nabiki que descortesía tuviste con él. ¿De dónde sacaste tanto dinero?

-No fue descortesía, solo que no tengo interés en él. Y con respecto al dinero me lo "regaló" mi querido Kuno - Contestó sonriente.

-Como sea, hoy estoy ocupada Nabiki, tengo que realizar la limpieza del salón

-¡Que aburrida te has vuelto! – Dijo la castaña dando la media vuelta – Igual piénsalo hermanita.

Su vida eran sus negocios, cualquier información que alguien solicitara ella la tenía, sabía quién llegaba y quien no y siempre lograba estafar a quien ella quisiera, pero como cliente habitual era Kuno, sin embargo esta vez las fotografías que le vendió eran de él mismo y no de su hermana.

Las clases pasaron rápido y finalmente llegó la hora de salir, la emoción de ella por ir de compras solo era superada por su deseo de saber quién le había dado una tunda a Kuno pues hasta donde ella sabía, solamente Akane podía lograrlo, pero cuando le quiso preguntar el Rayo Azul salió corriendo del aula sin darle siquiera la oportunidad, mientras el abatido Kuno iba murmurando que alguien se las iba a pagar todas por la humillación.

Soltó pesadamente un suspiro y salió de su aula y pensó en buscar a su hermana pero cuando la encontró confirmo que ella no mentía, estaba realizando limpieza, chasqueo sus dedos por su mala suerte ya que por pensar en Akane no aseguró su plan de reserva para ir de compras con sus amigas, las buscó pero no las encontró y sin mejorar su suerte en encontrar compañía, optó en retirarse de la escuela.

-¿Ummm? – Al estar saliendo del edificio escolar notó movimientos en un arbusto que venían de su costado izquierdo, bastante cerca del vestidor de chicas - ¡Perfecto! ¡Ya cayó! Por fin sabremos de quien se trata

Se acercó sigilosa como cuando quiere tomarle fotografías a su hermanita, asomándose entre los arbustos enfoco su cámara hacia la entrada del vestidor y por temor a ser descubierta solo el lente del aparato podía divisarse, se sentía animada y preocupada al mismo tiempo ya que a pesar de que podría cobrar mucho dinero por no exponer esas fotografías sabía que por ser chica tenía la obligación moral de evidenciar al pervertido que siempre molesta a sus compañeras, esto porque desde hace un tiempo un tipo les ha estado robando sus prendas íntimas pero debido a la habilidad que tiene ese horripilante hombre no han dado las características necesarias a Kuno y al equipo de kendo para poder darle una lección.

Pero esta vez no habría nada que lo salvara, ella estaba bien oculta y en el momento que escuchó que cerraban la puerta activó el disparador de su cámara en diversas ocasiones hasta que no escuchó ningún ruido más, así que decidió salir de su escondite.

-Te tenemos pervertido – Dijo mirando su cámara y aun pensando que es lo que iba a hacer, si denunciarlo o estafarlo, pero decidió que lo pensaría después de realizar sus compras.

…

Al comenzar a caer el sol iba ya camino a su casa con una mano llena de bolsas gracias a las compras que había realizado, en el hombro llevaba su maletín de la escuela y en la mano izquierda felizmente llevaba un mantecado que le habían "obsequiado"

-Pero que amable vendedor…

Se sonreía satisfecha al lograr con su coquetería que se le diera gratis a pesar de que en su mente solo resonaban las palabras de su hermana Kasumi "Una señorita no debe de comportarse así", pero ella se quitaba esos pensamientos con el solo hecho de creer que una dama tambien debe de aprovechar las oportunidades que la vida le regalaba, como la que estaba presenciando en esos momentos.

-Jojojojojo – Escuchó una risa a lo lejos muy conocida y poco agraciada – Ranma mi amor, ya deja de pelear con mi hermano e invítame a una cita romántica

Sintió un fuerte escalofrió ya que a pesar de que esa voz pertenece a Kodachi Kuno, hermana de su compañero, no quería nada que ver con ella, pero al escuchar el nombre de la persona que ella nombró, se quedó pensando en que ese nombre ya lo había escuchado en ese día.

Al final le dio lo mismo y siguió caminando disfrutando de su mantecado, pero un sonido lejano la sacó de sus pensamientos una vez más, viró su cabeza a todos lados de la calle en donde se encontraba, pero no había ningún rastro de que algo estuviera haciendo ese ruido que poco a poco iba en aumento hasta que volteó hacia el cielo y pudo divisar como Tatewaki Kuno iba cayendo de bruces al suelo, terminando incrustado exactamente frente a ella.

 _-Diantres, de haber avanzado un poco más habría caído encima de mí –_ Pensó

Pero no sería lo más extraño que vería en esos instantes ya que vio por encima del tejado de la casa que tenía a su costado derecho a un joven de camisa roja y larga trenza negra siendo perseguido por una de las chicas más locas que podría conocer.

-¡Jojojojojo! Ranma mi amor, ya lo venciste ahora sigamos con nuestra cita

-¡Kodachi déjame en paz! – Gritaba el joven mientras esquivaba la cinta de gimnasia de la chica

Nabiki solo miraba como se alejaban dando saltos por los tejados mientras su mantecado yacía en el suelo por el susto de la caída de Kuno y una enorme gota de sudor que le resbalaba en las sienes.

-¿Desde cuándo Nerima comenzó a llenarse de locos? Y tu… ¿Sera posible que ese chico te haya vencido? Es bastante hábil para escapar de Kodachi pero… No lo creo – Dijo mientras le tomaba nuevas fotografías a Kuno – Como sea, estas fotos me ayudaran a obtener más dinero el día de mañana – Pero de momento dejó de tomar fotografías y un recuerdo llegó a ella.

 _Flashback_

 _\- Yo no sería capaz de hacerte algo así Akane._

 _-No, claro que no - Contestó la joven con un leve toque de sarcasmo - Por cierto, te presento a Ranma Saoto…_

 _-Si mucho gusto - Interrumpió la castaña a su hermana sin siquiera mirar al joven - Mira, si tengo dinero para invitarte._

 _-Akane, gracias por tus anotaciones de ayer. Nos vemos luego._

 _-Si Ranma. Adiós. - Se despidió la pequeña Tendo - Y tu Nabiki que descortesía tuviste con él. ¿De dónde sacaste tanto dinero?_

 _-No fue descortesía, solo que no tengo interés en él._

 _Fin Flashback_

-¡Oh vaya! Es ese chico… Quién lo diría, mi hermanita no tiene malos amigos – Comentó al cuerpo inconsciente de Kuno mientras guardaba su cámara y seguir su camino.

En el Dojo Tendo…

-Oye hermanita, hace poco vi a alguien que conoces

-¿De quién hablas Nabiki? – Preguntó Akane mientras recibía de Kasumi su tazón con arroz durante la cena

-Ten cuidado Akane, está caliente – Comentó la mayor de las Tendo mientras Nabiki bebía un poco de agua

-A tu novio Ranma Saoto

-¡¿Qué cosa?! – Gritó el patriarca Tendo - ¡¿Akane al fin tiene novio?! ¡¿Es Ranma Saotome?!

-¡No es mi novio! ¡Deja de decir esas cosas Nabiki! Si padre, es Ranma Saotome

-Entonces es el hijo de mi querido amigo Genma Saotome

-Pues eso no lo sé – Rebatió la menor

-¿Vas en el mismo salón que él y no lo sabes? – Interrogó la castaña – Vaya hermanita, que mala novia eres

-¡Qué no es mi novio! – Dijo furiosa sin ningún ápice de nerviosismo

-Que mal – Dijo Soun – pensé que al fin Akane tendría algún pretendiente y más si se tratase del joven Ranma, ya que hasta donde la señora Nodoka nos ha dicho, es muy varonil

-Eso no me interesa padre – Sentenció la peli azul

-Como sea, creo que si sabe pelear y bastante bien, porque lo vi huyendo de Kodachi y al parecer el derrotó a Kuno

-¿En serio? Pero Kuno es buen peleador – Dijo Kasumi

-Akane…

-¿Si papá?

-Te ordeno que investigues a ese joven Ranma para ver si tiene novia o prometida

-No tengo porque hacerlo – Contestó con desdén

-Yo lo haré papá

Todos se quedaron extrañados por lo que Nabiki acababa de decir mientras de su bolso sacaba un paquete donde le habían entregado las fotografías que había tomado durante el día y donde venían las que captaban al pervertido del vestidor de chicas.

-¿Te sientes bien Nabiki? – Preguntó Kasumi con preocupación

-Sí, ¿Por qué?

-No es habitual que te ofrezcas a hacer cosas – Añadió Soun

-Jajajajaja, ay papá, a veces eres un poco lento

-Nabiki más respeto a tu padre – Contestó ofendido - ¿Pero porque lo dices? – Añadió mientras que a todos les caía una gota de sudor

-Porque te va a costar 10,000¥ - Contestó la castaña mientras extendía la mano

-Tú no cambias Nabiki – Dijo Akane

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? Así como soy me va bien. Además me interesa conocer a ese tal Ranma, pues si de verdad el derroto a Kuno lo puedo contratar como guarda espaldas.

-Tú estás loca Nabiki.

La castaña solo sonrió y se dispuso a ver las capturas que había tomado, sin embargo al llegar a las del pervertido su sonrisa y tez se tornaron malévolas, ya que no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían y que su futuro económico estaba asegurado.

Continuará…


End file.
